The Key To His Heart
by I See Them You're Just Blind
Summary: Three teenage girls are sucked into a vortex and they meet up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group. What happens when someone is breaking down Sesshomaru's wall of ice?


**The Key To His Heart**

**By: I See Them You're Just Blind **

**Romance/Action/Humor/Drama**

**Sesshomaru/OC**

**Mature**

When three friends are transported into the Feudal era, they meet up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's gang. (They joined forces). What happens when they join the group? And what's this? One of them is making her way through that icy heart of Sesshomaru's…

_**Cast of Characters:**_

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Ah-Un, Sota, Jii-chan, Ayame, Ayume, Yuka, Eri, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Shinshoji Lord of the Southern Lands, YashaMaru Lord of the Northern Lands, Guriotsukinami Lord of the Eastern Lands, Lilu, Selena, and Katrina. **

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Sucked Into A Vortex and Many Meetings **_

It was just another normal day for the three best friends in the world. Dealing with preps, hurting jocks…yep; just the same old regular day. Selena, Katrina and Lilu were sitting at their own table (literally, they had a WHOLE table to themselves), eating lunch and talking. But there was something that divided them three from the rest of the school. You see; they were all a different species. Lilu had long maybe waist length white-blonde hair and bright light gray-blue eyes. She was maybe 5'6 and had a nice body. She was a neko-youkai. She was wearing black Tripp pants with chains on the side and chains criss-crossing in the back and the front, black motorcycle boots, a tight black shirt that said, 'If you don't like me—LOOK THE OTHER FUCKING WAY!' in neon pink letters. Under the lettering was a mad face.

Serena had short spiky black hair that had neon green streaks in it, and crimson eyes. She stood about 5'5 and leaned toward the skinny side. (She was naturally skinny). Serena was an ookami-youkai who could control fire. That was why her eyes were a deep blood red. She was wearing a long black skirt, black boots, and a black shirt that said in white lettering, 'My therapist took my supernatural powers away…'

Katrina was the more of the gangsterish one. She had shortish-longish platinum blonde hair that was short in the back and longer in the front with pointed edges for sides. Her hair was parted to where it covered her right eye and she had bright, luminous golden eyes. She stood about 5'7 and she had a perfect body. (She was always playing basketball). She wore baggy boy jeans and a long white t-shirt. Boots adorned her feet. Katrina was half-Inuyoukai, and half Faerie-Goddess. Though she might have been the gangster in the group, she was certainly the most darkest, fieriest, and strongest one in the group. She knew how to push anyone's buttons, could best a lot of people in a fight, and she could tell you where to go and what to do when you got there. She had a temper, that one. (A temper that rivaled Sesshomaru's. O.o).

" I can't believe it! She just right out said that I had no right to be there!! I mean come on, doesn't that bitch **know** who her superiors are?!" Katrina asked her two best friends. Serena snorted while Lilu laughed. Katrina sighed and shook her head. Just then, the bell rang and Serena, Katrina and Lilu dumped their trays and went to their lockers. Ironically, their lockers were all right next to one another.

"Yo, Sere! What you got?" Katrina asked.

"Mathematics." Serena replied. Katrina grinned.

"Me, too. What 'bout you, Li?" she asked.

"Same." Lilu answered. She opened her locker and the three of them were suddenly sucked into a vortex type thing.

"AHHHHH!!" they yelled. Serena fell on her butt while Lilu and Katrina landed on their feet.

"Holy whorish mother of god…" Katrina said. "Where in the hell are we…?" she asked.

"OI! Who the hell are you?!" asked a man with silver hair, amber eyes, and dog…ears on his head. Wait…dog-ears?!

Just his presence made Katrina irritated to no end. Why when she didn't even know him?

"Shut the hell up you annoying git!!" Lilu yelled. "God, you're so fucking god damned annoying and I don't even know you!!"

"Kat, calm down." Serena said.

"Yeah, he's just a hanyou…" Katrina said.

"Humph." Lilu said.

"Inuyasha—SIT!!" cried a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes. She wore a Japanese sailor school uniform. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Just then, eight other people walked into the clearing. A man caught Katrina's eye. Not in an attracted way, but an interesting way. The man had long silver hair and golden eyes. He looked to be about 6'1 and it looked like he was muscled under all of that loose clothing he wore. He had two swords that were secured in his obi, at easy reach. On his forehead was a purple-blue crescent moon and there were two magenta colored stripes on each of his cheeks. He was very attractive, but since Katrina wasn't really experienced with men (She never liked or had a boyfriend in her life), she didn't really care. On his shoulder was a mokomoko and he also wore armor. The way he held himself, chin up, back straight, it looked as if he were a noble of some kind. She couldn't really read his eyes, but there was a great deal of pain, as if someone or something in his past still haunted him to this day, and there was a new coming happiness, as if he had something in his life that brightened it. Other than that, everything else was hidden behind a mask of indifference.

Then there was a woman that carried a huge boomerang on her back. She had long black hair tied in the back with a ribbon at the bottom side of her hair, and brown eyes. She had a green and purple yukata over some kind of fighting uniform. The look in her eyes was of some great sadness but there was a great deal of compassion in her.

Beside her was a man with short black hair tied into a ponytail, and purple-blue eyes. He carried a staff in one hand and on the other there were prayer beads of some kind. He wore the black robe and purple over robe or a monk and he had on sandals. He was about 6'0 and the look in his eyes read of happiness, wisdom, thoughtfulness, pain, and the look of a pervert. Katrina could tell that she would have long and interesting conversations with this man if they stayed with this group.

Then there was a child of about seven or eight. She wore an orange and white-checkered yukata. She had waist length black-brown hair that had a small ponytail pulled up on the side of her head and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore no shoes but Katrina could tell that her feet were used to not wearing any. The girl's eyes were warm, happy, and wise. Even for her at this young age, she was very intelligent; though her elders knew not.

Beside the child was a two-headed dragon. It was brown in color and their manes were black and their eyes were black as well. They looked at the child with a loving gaze, and at the silver hair with a gaze of caring and great respect. They would do anything for the two—whether it cost them their lives or not. There was an annoying toad-like imp walking beside the dragon with a two-headed staff in hand that looked way too big for him.

Walking beside the child as well was another child. This time, it was a boy. He had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes that gave him and aura of mischievousness about him. He was short, but that just made him even cuter. He had a fluffy yellow tail. He wore a pair of loose hakamas, no shows but that showed his paw-like feet, a haori, and a vest. The look in his eyes told Katrina a great deal of his each and every emotion. His eyes told her that he felt happy, loving, hateful, grateful, sad, and felt finally at home.

Sitting on the boy's head, was a two-tailed nekoyoukai. She was yellow in color, and had two black stripes on her tail, black paws, and a black diamond on her forehead. The monk walked over to Katrina, Serena, and Lilu.

"Wonderful and beautiful ladies, will one or even all of you give me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

"Hell no!!" Lilu said.

"Fuck no, perv." Serena said. The answer Katrina gave him was a punch in the face and a death glare.

"Say that to me again, **male** and I will make sure you die in a hundred different ways…" Katrina said in an eerily icy voice filled with hate. "Touch me again and I'll see to it that you never see daylight again."

"Kat, it's alright. He meant nothin' by it. He's just a natural pervert." Lilu said.

"He still touched me…"

"That man is not your stepfather." Serena said. Katrina's mask of indifference faultered slightly and pain settled there in her eyes only for a second.

"Hn," she said, crossing her arms.

"Um…excuse me? Who are you three?" the girl in the sailor uniform asked.

"And why should we tell—" Katrina started before Serena cut her off, giving her a glare.

"I'm Serena, that's Lilu and that's Katrina. Who are you?" she said.

"Oh! I'm Kagome, that jerk in the ground is Inuyasha, that's Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama, Miroku-sama, Sango, Shippou, Ah-Un, and Kilala," came the reply. There was a muffled growl from Inuyasha. He got up and eyed them.

"Are you more of Naraku's minions?" he asked quite rudely.

"I serve under no one's rule." Katrina said.

"Naraku? Who in the hell is that?" Serena asked.

"Obviously, little brother, they do not know the man." Sesshomaru said. Just then, Katrina walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you sad?" she asked. A look of shock flashed through his eyes for a second.

"Woman, you know not of which you speak," he said. She raised a delicate eyebrow. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand.

"You, girl—how dare you touch Sessho—" Jaken started before Serena kicked him.

"Shut-up. You annoy me," she said. Sesshomaru was very shocked though he didn't show it. He allowed her to look at his clawed hand. Then, she brought it up to hers and they touched, palm to palm. She had this look in her eyes that he could know it for understanding. She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled knowingly. It was a sad smile.

"He didn't mean it. He was angry, and drunk one night," she chuckled softly, a bitter chuckle. "He didn't mean to take out his anger on you—you were just the one there. He didn't know what he had done until it was too late. You had already taken it as hatred and turned cold and withdrawn…your mother found out—neither of you knew how she knew—and she left him. He was left to pick up the pieces… My father did the same thing to me…but at least you're free. My mother remarried…my stepfather beats me everyday of my god damned life…" the sad look in her eyes turned to that of calm understanding and acceptance. "It's alright to still think he hated you…It took me a while.

I met him when I was fourteen again and he chased me down and **made** me understand. I then met him again at sixteen and we grew closer…that's when my stepfather found out and killed him. It took a lot to kill my father…**He** cheated and used other people. My father died fighting for me, and don't ever even think that your father didn't die just for 'his' mother and him. He died for you, too." She knew. She knew and she wasn't trying to make it worse or trying to pity him. She didn't pity him; she understood him and she knew what had happened because she had it happen too. He knew then that he wasn't the only one in the world that that had happened to.

She smiled at him, and let go of his hand and stepped back to where she had once been again, her mask back in place.

"Kat, what was that…? Did you see something again?" Serena asked.

"No. I just understand things. There are a lot of people who have gone through what Sesshomaru-sama and I have gone through. We've been to hell, come out only to just go back into it again." Katrina replied. Everyone was kind of shocked because a woman that they had just met, walked up to Sesshomaru, touched him, and talked to him without even getting killed or harmed in the process. In fact Inuyasha was like O.O

"Er…Lilu, Serena, Katrina? Where did you live?" Kagome asked, finally breaking the silence.

"The earth." All three replied. They grinned at each other.

"I'm serious."

"Oh. Well, in that case. We lived in houses. Katrina lived in a creepy old mansion, though." Serena said.

"Hey, the Laume Mansion has been in my family ever since the first Laume came to be which was 100 million years ago. I **told** you anything demon-made lasted for billions of years, Serena." Katrina replied.

"Demon-made…?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you three demons?"

"Yeah. Lilu's a neko youkai, Serena is an ookami youkai, and I'm a mix between an Inu youkai and a Faerie-Goddess." Katrina said. "Let me guess, you're an Inu youkai, you're a hanyou, you're an imp, you're a kitsune, you're a neko youkai, you're a human, you're a human, you're a special breed of dragon, you're a human, and you're the reincarnation of a Goddess." (I'll explain later).

"G-goddess?!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Yeah right!! She's not that pretty compared to Kikyo!!" he said. Kagome was seething with rage.

"Oh, you mean Kinki-hoe?" Katrina asked. "She's a whore. Her scent is on you and another's is on hers. It smells…like a spider."

"Bitch!!" he said, lunging at her. She laughed and sidestepped, letting him run past her.

"I'm half," she said. "But you're just an idiot who can't even smell another man on a dead whore." Inuyasha growled and lunged at her again. She dodged by doing a backhand stand. When her feet left the ground, she kicked him in the face. "Trust me, I've won thousands of street fights, gang wars, and group fights. Don't mess with me, pup." She said, smirking with a familiar I'm-better-than-you-so-go-to-hell aura about her as she gracefully landed on her feet. Inuyasha didn't even bother with Tetsusaiga he was pissed as hell. _How dare she insult Kinki-hoe—I mean Kikyo!! _He thought angrily. He threw a punch at her and she caught his fist and roughly pushed it back. He felt a pop and then searing pain, and then heard her laughter. "This is fun!!"

"She fights for fun?!" Sango asked.

"Duh. She's got a temper, Katrina—a bad one too. She's also got a lot of anger in her so she takes it out by fighting." Serena said.

"Or meditating." Lilu said. "She does half and half. And she enjoys both." They grinned at each other as Katrina did two back flips and then a front handstand only to kick Inuyasha in the gut. She retreated by doing two aerial flips and landed gracefully on her feet. She grinned and full out laughed. They knew it wasn't a good laugh though.

"Are you going to charge at me again, pup; or are you going to stop and talk reason?" Katrina asked. "If you would take time to sort through scents, you would know that a spider's scent is on Kikyo."

"And how would you know that, when you don't even know Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, growling. Katrina snorted.

"Don't presume that you know everything. I have seen far more than what you would have expected. I know right now, what you are thinking at this very moment." Katrina said. "You are doubting. You are asking yourself is what I say really true. It is true." She started walking towards him and didn't even bat an eyelid when he growled loudly. Her hand started glowing white and she laid it on his shoulder. The pain in his arm ebbed away and he felt the bones repair themselves.

When the light died down, not only was his arm healed, but the injuries she inflicted on him were gone as well.

"You can take that as an apology," she said. Her eyes narrowed as she felt eyes on her. She turned around and snapped an irritated, "What?!" Everyone looked away.

"Hey, Yasha…Could Katrina, Serena and Lilu travel with us…?" Kagome asked nicely, puppy dog eyes entailed. Inuyasha sighed. He could never lose the battle when she used those eyes…

"Fine…" he said.

"Yay!" Kagome said.

"There is still the matter if we want to travel with you or not." Serena pointed out. Katrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and Lilu snorted.

"I'm willing so as long as I get to have at least one interesting conversation…" Katrina said.

"Sure…why not?" Lilu said.

"…I suppose…" Serena replied.

"Yay! Now we have three more girls!!" Kagome said.

"Don't expect us to talk about fashion, men and makeup." The three said quickly. They looked at each other and grinned. Lilu even laughed.

"And don't expect us to act like girls either. Lilu here is more of the talker. Serena is the observer and I…well…"

"You're more of the intelligent, quiet, well thought, annalistic kind of person who speaks her mind and doesn't put up with anyone's shit." Lilu said, smiling. This time, Katrina smiled. It was a true smile and only meant for Lilu.

"Well, we were going to set up camp here anyway, so…" Kagome plopped down onto the ground, as did most of them. Sesshomaru gracefully sat, and Katrina chose to lean up against a tree.

"Stupid sun…" she muttered.

"We know, we know, you prefer the night, ya hybrid." Lilu said.

"Hybrid?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. When I was small I was bitten by a vampire and turned into one. Then I was about eleven when a werewolf bit me and now I'm a hybrid. I still hate the sun, though." Katrina explained.

"So you have to drink people's blood?" Shippou asked, interested and somewhat freaked out.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I won't be going for you anytime soon, or any of you. And blood tastes rather good, actually. It's thick, but it's got this sweet, tangy taste ya know? Like passion fruit," she said. "Though, it's sort of like a blessing and a curse put together. People hunt you down, trying to kill you only because you drink people's blood to survive." The corners of her lips turned upwards slightly, but Sesshomaru, Lilu, and Serena only noticed the motion.

"Hey, guys; have you ever heard of the song called Runaway Love?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It describes the three of us." Katrina said.

"Why don't you sing it, then?" she asked.

"You got a radio?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

"Got the CD?" Lilu asked.

"Yeah."

"Then turn it on." Katrina said. Kagome chuckled and brought out her solar powered radio. She took out the CD from her CD case and put it into the CD player. She changed the track and Runaway Love started playing.

Katrina, Lilu, and Serena all had beautiful voices and started singing, "_Runaway love_  
_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love…"_

Lilu started singing this part, "_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back_."

Then the three started singing again, "_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love…"_

Katrina started to sing her part, "_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back." _

Then they started singing the chorus again, "_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love."_

Then it was Serena's turn, "Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back."

Then Katrina started singing, "Runaway love  
Don't keep on runnin'

Runnin

Runnin

Runnin

Runnin

Don't keep on running

I know how you feel, I've been there  
I was runnin' away too…

I will run away with you

I will run away with you

Runaway Runaway Love  
Don't keep running away  
I'll run away with you, if you want me too…"

Then Lilu started singing, "Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  
And picture us running away together,  
when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  
Open your eyessss..."

The three of them sighed as the song ended, reminded of their pasts.

"Is that…what really happened to the three of you?" Kagome asked. They nodded.

"I still got Luna." Serena said. "I wasn't eleven, though. I was sixteen."

"I just got caught so much in gangs that I didn't even register the word pain. I'd felt it for long enough and I sorta blocked it out. I was living the life…getting high everyday, getting drunk…" Katrina said. "I'd overdose if not for these two. Either that or I'd be in a psychiatric hospital. I tried to kill myself once…if not for Lilu here I'd have died."

"She was bleeding all over the place. Her being an Inu youkai, she knew where to cut." Lilu said. To show proof, Katrina showed them her wrists, which bore many long jagged scars. The mood in the group went from happy to kind of sad and regretful as everyone remembered things that they had done that they now regretted.

It was a mood Katrina hated. She hated it when everyone thought of the past and not of the present or the future.

"But you know what? We're alright now. No matter what we have done in the past, we're all still **slightly** sane, right?" she asked.

"You said, slightly…" Rin said, giggling.

"Well, yeah. After all we all have been through you expect us to be completely sane? One of us could be on their last thread."

"Like you." Serena said to Katrina, smiling.

"Fuck you."

"When, where and how hard?" Serena asked, grinning. Miroku laughed.

"Oh, dear goddess…" she muttered.

"Goddess…that reminds me." Kagome said. "How am I the reincarnation of a goddess?"

"Simple. It's in your aura. There are not much of us psychics out there anymore who can tell the divine from the fakers. You are the reincarnation of Aradia, Queen of the Witches and Daughter of Diana." Katrina replied. "You are the protector of the Goddess's Hidden Children—the Witches. You are the light, and you are the dark. You balance the world of darkness and light. You are the one who can step in between the worlds of the living and the dead if you chose to. You can rule, or protect both realms if you do so choose."

"So…If I am killed…the world will be either plunged into utter chaos or too much good?" Kagome asked. Katrina nodded.

"If people knew how to kill you. That is your strength. They need to know the exact spot in where to hit."

"And where is that?"

"Your heat." Katrina said. "Not your physical heart. If they kill your physical heart no matter. It's your emotional heart that is your weak spot. They kill your friends and family, they kill your heart. They steal your purity of heart…the world is theirs to conquer and seep into darkness…"

"Dear goddess, you sound like a prophet, Kat." Lilu said. Katrina smiled.

"And the Protectress will always accompanied by the warrior, the strong one, the cunning one, the psychic, and the wise one." She pointed to Sesshomaru. "The warrior." She pointed to Inuyasha. "The strong one." She pointed to Sango. "The cunning one." She pointed to herself. "The psychic." And then she pointed to Miroku. "The wise one." She looked up at the rising moon. "Together, these five will destroy a great evil that has risen and has been long overdue for it's defeat. The Protectress will find her love, as well as the psychic will find her love. One of them will die, only to be risen again…" Everyone let this sink in…So one of the five was going to die only to come back alive?

"That's the prophecy that is written all over your walls, Kat." Serena said.

"Told you I was possessed by the Goddess." Katrina said, narrowing her eyes at Serena. "I knew not of what I was doing at the time. I only felt strong divine power moving through my very veins…" She yawned. "I'm tired…" With that, she leaned up against a tree, and fell almost instantly asleep.

"Night." Lilu said to Serena. Lilu fell asleep, her head on Katrina's shoulder.

"I guess it's me again…" Serena said. "I'm a night person. I don't like to sleep." She explained, grinning. Almost instantly after that, most of the group fell asleep. It only left Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Serena awake. "Insomniac." Serena said, raising her hand. Sesshomaru nodded. "You too?" she asked. He nodded once again.

"I'm used to staying up…" Inuyasha said. Serena laughed.

And so they stayed like that most of the night. They took shifts as well. And once Inuyasha fell asleep for good, Sesshomaru and Serena had an interesting conversation about life.

**Okay, what do you think? Too cliché? I think this is just a façade thing… Please review and give me some input, ideas, and chapter ideas!! I need a beta, too…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters entailed in the orignal story plot. **

**Claimer: I, however, DO own: Katrina, Lilu, Serena, Shinshoji Lord of the Southern Lands, YashaMaru Lord of the Northern Lands, and Guriotsukinami Lord of the Eastern Lands.**


End file.
